Girls Night In
by tvholic68
Summary: Brennan and Angela decide to stay in on a Saturday night. You know Angela can't resist bringing up the subject of Booth. 2nd story please review


**Authors Note: Ok this is my second story I have ever written and it is a onechapter thing. I've missed the girl moments between Angela and Brennan so this is to make up for the lack of them this season. I hope you all enjoy and a special special special thanks to Beaglelvr93 for going over my story. If you guys havent read her work you should check it out...after you read my story of course. Also I do not own bones if I did I would have had the writers strike settled by now. On with the show!**

It had been a long time since Temperance Brennan and her best friend Angela Montenegro had spent a Saturday night in. Ok, now that Brennan thought about it, the last time they spent a night in it was because they were banned from the only night club in town. All thanks to Brennan kicking someone through a wall and getting high on crystal meth. _That_ was one experience she'd rather forget.

But that's beside the point. The point is that Brennan couldn't think of any thing she'd rather be doing than sitting in her living room eating take out and drinking wine with her best friend.

Angela sat leaning against the couch in plaid pajama's, wine glass in hand, while Brennan laid on the couch finishing off a container of fried rice. Angela couldn't help but stare at her friend and think about how much she had changed in the past few years. Brennan finally noticed her friend staring and couldn't help but smirk.

"Take a picture it would last longer." Brennan said, chuckling as she took another bite.

"Sorry I was just thinking and spaced out." Angela replied, smiling back while taking a sip of her drink.

"About what?"

"Nothing really in particular. Just how Booth has really taught you how to eat. You ate over half of the take out food." Angela teased her.

"I did not." Brennan replied, embarrassed and trying suavely to put the container on the coffee table, hoping Angela wouldn't notice that she had eaten it all. Ange just laughed.

"Did to. You're a beast Bren." Brennan was in full blush mode now which caused Angela to chuckle. Brennan decided it was the right moment to change the subject. She didn't really feel like discussing her eating habits or her partner. That would only lead to a road that Brennan did NOT want to go down.

'_Complete avoidence is the best method.' _Angela thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"So where is Jack this evening?" Brennan asked, walking toward the kitchen to put the leftover food in the fridge. Angela got up and followed carrying the empty wine glasses. The changing of the topic of conversation did not go unnoticed but she didn't feel like fighting Brennan at the moment.

"He is away at his mother's. Believe me I'm glad I was able to sit this visit out." Angela stood at the counter in the kitchen to refill the glasses. Brennan looked at Angela perplexed.

"I thought you liked his family?"

"I do. His mother loves me and his dad is a sweetheart but its for his cousin John's birthday."

Angela gave a shudder as she said the name. Brennan just looked at her more confused. The name was not registering the thought it was supposed to bring. Angela just sighed and continued.

"His cousin John. You know the one that decided it was ok to play ass grab at his nephew's fifth birthday party." Brennan about spit out her wine.

"Oh my God. I completely forgot about him. I can't believe Hodgins even talks to him anymore, let alone go to his birthday party. Isn't he the same guy that got into the fight with the magician because he claimed he stole the coin that was in his ear?" Angela and Brennan both laughed as they went back into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Yes that is the one. Jack only agreed to go to the party because his mother talked him into it. He also felt guilty. She pulled one of those 'I gave birth to you.' cards." Brennan just smiled at the idea of Hodgins stuck at his parent's house in a suit.

"Poor Jack. He must be miserable. How exactly did you get out of going to the party?" Brennan genuinely asked, then seeing the look on Angela's face completely regretted her question. Angela suggestively wiggled her eyebrows and grinned. Brennan quickly responded throwing a pillow at her.

"On second thought I'd rather not know." Angela just laughed at the awkward expression on Brennan's face.

"I'm kidding Bren. I just told him I didn't want to go and he said it was fine. Plus I don't think if his cousin grabbed me again that Jack could keep himself from kicking his ass. John would go down in one swing." Angela had full confidence in Hodgins and his ass kicking abilities.

"I don't know Ange. How tall is Jack's cousin?" Brennan couldn't keep from laughing. Angela gave a mock horror face and laughed.

"That is really below the belt there Bren, I don't mock the guys you date." Angela said throwing a pillow back at Brennan. Temperance couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That is the biggest bull I think I have ever heard! You make fun of ever guy that even speaks to me. You're almost as bad as Booth." Brennan whispered the last part about Booth hoping Angela might not hear. Her hopes were denied.

"I am not even close to being as bad as Booth!" Angela said offended. Brennan quickly interjected.

"I said almost! The only thing that keeps you from being as bad is the fact that you don't run background checks or arrest every man that speaks to me." Brennan said half embarrassed. Angela couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"It's not funny. Stop laughing." Brennan cuddled the pillow to her chest for comfort. Angela finally was able to get her giggling under control.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it is funny. You do realize he only does those things becau…" Brennan quickly interrupted.

"Because he cares about me." Brennan said in a sappy voice dripping her words in sarcasm. She continued her rant. Angela knew there was no stopping her now.

"If he really cared about me he would just let me live my life. I'm an independent woman and I can take care of myself. I don't need a man to help me make decisions. You don't see me going and running background checks or arresting the women he chooses to date." Brennan said getting really passionate with her argument.

Angela just let out a sigh. If there was one thing she was sick of hearing it was Brennan's feminist rant about not needing a man. '_Time for some fun. Bring on the subject of Booth.' _Angela thought slyly to herself.

"Oh but I know you would love to do those things Bren. Secretly of course." Angela smirked. '_Reel her in slowly, and have the trap set.'_

Brennan looked at her perplexed. "What do you mean 'do those things secretly?'"

Angela just chuckled. "What Booth does to you. I know you secretly wish you could run background checks or arrest the women he dates." Brennan's eyes went huge and her face went bright red. '_Trapped like a rat.'_

"I do not. There's no way I could. That is a completely irrational scenario."

"Ah but you would if you could." Angela could barely hide her grin. Brennan was so stunned and at a loss for words.

"No I don't. Its his business. The women he dates are perfectly….respectable." Brennan's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Seriously Sweetie, name one of the women he has dated that you've approved of. If you can name one I will drop the subject." Angela sat there confidently waiting for Brennan to reply. The room went dead silent and Brennan sat there with her mouth half open. No words came out. '_Crap'_

She silently cursed herself for never listening to him when he introduced his girlfriends. The only name she could think of was Tessa, but Angela knew all too well how much she did not like the ditsy blond lawyer. And Cam was definitely not an option. Brennan never approved of her even before she was with Booth. For some odd reason anytime Booth would introduce a women to Brennan she would subconsciously start plotting their demise and think of ways to intimidate them. Whether it be through knowledge or human remains it didn't matter as long as they looked bad and she looked good. So far the plotting had been successful. No blond, brunette, or red head had lasted for more than a month. Brennan was rather proud of herself and whenever Booth would tell her about his latest breakup she would feel all warm inside. Then the guilt would come. '_Stupid guilt.'_ She knew they broke up with him because of her. Booth would never admit to that fact but she knew. Brennan always caught herself apologizing to him about the breakups and he would always tell her it wasn't her fault. If he only knew the whole truth.

'_Why can't I remember one freaking name!'_ Brennan yelled at herself. Angela just sat there very stoic not saying a word, waiting for Brennan to reply. Finally Brennan just decided to wing it.

"I can't remember any of their names. But I did like that one blond he dated a few months ago." Angela busted out laughing and shook her head.

"Sweetie that was his cousin! Do you just not listen?" Brennan turned extremely red but couldn't help laughing.

Suddenly Angela stopped laughing and had a stunned look on her face.

"Wait. Sweetie were you rude to her because you thought she was dating Booth?" Brennan had no time to reply. "That is the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard of you doing. Really juvenile but still very cute."

"I was not rude to her because I thought she was dating Booth." Brennan said slowly trying to regain her thoughts. Angela looked at her skeptically not believing a word coming out of Brennan's mouth.

"Seriously Angela. I was not purposefully rude to her. I was having a bad day and I took my anger out on the first person to cross my path. It was completely irrational and you can be certain I will not be rude to her again." Brennan smiled. The answer she gave seemed to be a rational excuse for her behavior. She just prayed Angela would let the subject die.

No such luck.

"Please sweetie I'm not that naïve. The only reason you will not be rude to her again is because you now know she is related to Booth. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you are just a tiny bit jealous of the women in Booth's life. It's perfectly normal for you to feel that way. I mean you guys spend so much time together outside of work. Booth goes off and spends the time you usually spend with him with another women. I can see why you'd be upset. It could be that you feel replaced…or it could be you have non-partner like feelings for him." Angela grinned at the last part of her speech.

"You put too much weight in psychology Ange. How many times do I have to tell you that I do not have feelings for Booth." Brennan stated defiantly.

"Stop telling me you are just friends. There is so much more to your relationship than just friends."

"You're right, there is." Angela looked at her stunned she hadn't counted on Brennan agreeing with her about anything involving Booth. "We aren't just friends. There is so much more to our relationship than just being friends. We are partners. We trust each other with our lives which is a hell of a lot more than most people can say about their friends. That doesn't include you Angela. Our relationship is completely different. You and me are best friends and I fully trust you in ever way possible." Angela quickly reached over and hugged Brennan.

"And I trust you in every way possible sweetie. You are my one and only best friend. And as a friend you have my full support with your relationship with Booth. Whatever that may be now or hopefully more romantically in the future." That earned a smile and laughter from both friends.

"Hey sweetie since this is a sleep over, let's play twenty questions!" Angela said excited smiling like a kid. Brennan just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Angela its almost midnight and we have work tomorrow. How about five questions?" Brennan hoped she would be satisfied with this offer. Angela just smiled.

"Sounds agreeable. I'll go first. Who is your celebrity crush?"

'_Of course only Angela would ask something like that.' _Brennan thought smiling to herself.

"Um I'd have to say Collin Ferrell. There is just something about him. Not sure what." Brennan blushed at her answer.

"It's called sex appeal sweetie. And good choice. Your turn ask away." Angela leaned back against the couch. She was starting to get tired. Brennan decided to think about her options then it hit her.

"Have you ever been arrested?" Angela was wide awake now and she laughed.

"I was in college and well this party kinda got out of hand. Lets just say there was paint and a new car involved. My father wasn't too happy about paying my bail and I got stuck with community service for six months. Luckily the charges were dropped but my mug shot will haunt me for life. Bad hangover facial expression." Angela laughed at the memory.

"For some reason that story doesn't at all surprise me about you. I believe it is your turn Angela." Brennan said, laughing. Angela took a minute to think about her options then she grinned.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have done while drunk?" Brennan's face fell. This made Angela's smile grow if that was even possible.

"Can I have another question?" Brennan asked sheepishly.

"No way. You have to answer." There was no way Angela was letting her get out of this. Brennan knew she was going to regret answering but there was no avoiding Angela.

"You have to promise never ever to repeat this." Brennan was really serious.

"I swear sweetie." Angela held her hand over her heart.

"Do you remember after one of the cases a few months back you took me to that Irish pub downtown? Well I had way too much to drink and I told you I was going to the bathroom for a minute. I never went to the bathroom. I went outside and called Booth." Angela's eyes got huge and she began to laugh.

"You drunk called Booth! What did you say?" Brennan was extremely embarrassed now.

"I asked him what he was doing. He asked me if I was drunk and of course I said no, but he could easily tell I was. I think I went on some rant about how the government was trying to control our minds by television adds and I went on to talk about how the different colors meant different things. That whole part is fuzzy. I think I remember him saying I spent too much time with Hodgins. The most embarrassing part which of course I clearly remember is when I asked him what he was wearing and I told him if he showed up at the bar in less then five minuets he would have the night of his life." Brennan hid her face in her hands while Angela had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"Angela its not funny! Its mortifying. I couldn't look him in the face for over a week without him laughing." Brennan's face was bright red and she was holding the pillow to her chest again. Angela knew by the look on Brennan's face she was truly upset by the incident.

"Ahhh sweetie its ok. You guys seem to be on good terms now. He must of forgotten the whole thing." Angela said hopefully. Brennan let out a huge sigh.

"No he didn't forget. The only reason he dropped the subject was because I threaten to kick him in the testicles if he didn't shut up." The thought seemed to make Brennan a little more cheerful.

"You would threaten someone like that Brennan." Angela smirked. "Go ahead sweetie its your turn to ask a question." Brennan shook her head and let out a yawn.

"No thanks Ange I think we should move on to something a little less embarrassing." Angela normally would not have stopped in the middle of one of her favorite sleep over games but the pleading look on Brennan's face made her give in. She had made Brennan uncomfortable enough for one night.

"Fine sweetie no more twenty questions. How about I paint your toes? I'm thinking a light pink color with white flowers." Angela quickly ran over to her bag on the floor to get the nail polish out.

Brennan just smiled after Angela and began to reach down to take her socks off when something caught her eye. Little gnomes smiled up at her from her toes and they made her stomach do flips. She couldn't help but turn bright red and smile as she looked at the socks. They were bright blue and had old gnomes with white beards wearing different colors scattered across the material. When she had received them from Booth '_who else could find such ridiculous socks' _for her birthday she couldn't help but think they meant something more than just 'Happy birthday here are some socks'. Booth never gave anyone else gifts like the ones he gave Brennan. The gifts always had a special meaning to them, a symbol for something more than what they appeared. Maybe the feeling she had deep down that made her stomach flip was hope . Hope that they meant something more because subconsciously she wanted more. '_Maybe we aren't just friends. Maybe Angela is right. Maybe I am falli….' _Before Brennan could finish her thought Angela was on her way back towards the living room nail kit in hand. Brennan quickly hid the socks in between the couch cushions. The last thing she needed right now was Angela reopening the conversation about Booth. She needed time to digest all she was feeling and thinking. She wasn't ready to open that chapter of her life. Yet.

"Ok sweetie your decision do you want coral pink or baby pink?"

'_Now these are decisions I can handle.'_ Brennan thought to herself.

And that was how the rest of the night went. Safe topics of conversation were all that were mentioned and Brennan was extremely grateful for she was 'Boothed' out. Angela was well in tuned with what her best friend was feeling and she knew she was not ready for such a life changing confession.

'_She probably would have a breakdown if I even mentioned the gnome socks I saw her stuff under the cushion. I wonder when Booth gave her those? Very symbolic of their relationship sooooo adorable.'_

Angela knew that the minute Brennan realized what she needed to do involving Booth, she would consult her. That was just how their relationship worked. Brennan was there for her and Angela was there for Brennan. The good times and the bad. Forever.

**End Note: I hope you all really enjoyed that. It was kind of inspired by me and my friends and the conversations we have. Please review it would make my day and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**


End file.
